


I Dream Of You Inside My Heart

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, M/M, Sexsomnia, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren fucks Goro while he’s asleep. Goro’s more than happy about it. Day 12 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	I Dream Of You Inside My Heart

“Goro,” Ren breathed in his sleep, grey eyes firmly shut as he rolled his thumb against the nub of Goro’s nipple, his face flustered under the low light as he gently rocked his hips into Goro’s ass. And Goro moaned, half asleep as he drowsily took the length inside of him, his breath ragged, throat racked with pleasure as Ren continued to gently pump into him, the cock inside of his hole rubbing his sensitive walls keeping him awake at night.

It was a small tradition between the two of them when Ren was too horny for sense and Goro was too tired for sex, the Detective instead being willing to become a cock warmer for whatever Ren’s desires blossomed in his sleeping mind. Though Goro convinced himself that it was for the good of his boyfriend to be able to fuck him whenever he pleased while he frolicked in his dreams, there was no doubt he wouldn’t dare admit he enjoyed the sensation of Ren’s cock constantly inside of him.

And who could blame him? He was already addicted to the feeling of Ren’s long, fat shaft plunging into his tight heat, filling him and stretching him in ways not even the most hyper-realistic silicone toys could ever hope to achieve. Each time Ren rocked his hips into his tight hole, Goro felt a sort of glee in how the cock inside him scraped his walls, pulling on his taut entrance each time he withdrew the length, only to smack his hips forward again. Each time Ren plunged deeper into Goro’s hole, Goro had to swallow hard the guttural moans he had bubbling inside of him with each snap of Ren’s hips as he hugged his pillow tighter.

He did not want to suddenly wake Ren with the noise he was making, abruptly ending their lovemaking, yet the sensations of being fucked while being half asleep only helped in heightening the pleasurable sensations he felt, biting into the fabric of the pillow as tears streamed down his tired, half-lidded eyes. He allowed himself to utter small gasps as Ren’s pace grew faster, his sensitive, naked cock rubbing onto the bedsheets as Ren started to squeeze his nipples hard, his strong, lean arms pulling Goro closer to the base of his shaft.

“Fuck,” Ren slurred, still gripped in his dreams as he started to gently climb onto Goro, rolling his boyfriend below him as he continued to bounce his hips against Goro’s ass, the smacking of skin now echoing against the walls of the room, “Fuck. So tight. Hot. God,”

And Goro’s moans were muffled by the pillow below him, his mouth pressed into the fabric, tongue lapping the soft fabric of the sheets as his eyes rolled up. The pressure of Ren’s entire weight pressed against his most sensitive spot caused him to instantly orgasm, his cum splattering hotly on his soft skin before dripping back down onto the sheets below him, arms bent awkwardly, trapped by his slumbering boyfriend. He curled against the member inside of him with such tightness that Ren cried with ecstasy, feeling the heat of Goro’s body trapping him, overwhelmed by the tight, wet hole he stuck himself.

It didn’t take too long for Ren to reach his own orgasm, Goro’s sensations only encompassing the splutter of heat that accompanied with each eruption of bliss as Ren continued to fuck his hole. Desperately Goro started to coil around Ren’s cock, trying to milk each drop that squirted out of Ren’s length, determined to indulge in the feeling of Ren’s hot seed that poured into him; he licked his lips at how soothing it was to feel each drop pool within his stomach as Ren slowed the rocking of his hips.

And they both stayed there, interlocked with one another, Ren plugging up Goro with his seed with his cock as he trapped Goro under him, yet Goro was more than happy to act as a mattress as he felt Ren’s calm, laboured breaths against his cooling skin, the room falling into silence once more. His eyes fluttering to sleep, exhaustion catching up to him in the early hours of the morning, he at least thanked the heavens that he had a day off tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you'd enjoyed the fic, as they help motivate me with writing and improve in my content! Also feel free to follow me on Twitter at @cakie_nsfw!


End file.
